kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Distance
is the fifth episode of Kamen Rider Kuuga. It features the debut of Kuuga's Dragon Form. Synopsis Yusuke discovers the effect of the mysterious belt on himself and his connections to those he cares about as the battle with a grasshopper Unidentified Lifeform brings about a new change. Plot Jounan College-Archaeology Research Lab, 8:52 a.m. Sakurako is seen inside, asleep in front of the computer. After she wakes up, she asks herself why Yusuke transformed right before Jean enters the room. After the two chat, she says to herself that she shouldn’t have deciphered several of the runes. Jean comments that the situation is heating up as he passes her a newspaper article detailing the Unidentified Lifeforms appearing in Tokyo. Bunkyou District-Pore Pore, 9:28 a.m. Ichijo and Tamasaburo Kazari are seen in Pore Pore as a TV broadcast describing the events of the previous day plays in the background. When the announcer comments that the police allowed one of the Unidentified Lifeforms to escape, Tamasaburo comments that the police letting it escape just means that more people are going to get hurt as he switches off the TV. He then asks Ichijo if he’s one of Yusuke’s college friends as he prepares a drink. Ichijo says that he isn’t, so Tamasaburo asks if he’s also an adventurer before going off on a tangent about his past adventures. He reveals that he was a mountain climber, and had scaled Mount Everest, which had been called Chomoraman when he climbed it. As he’s in the middle of retelling his past adventures to Ichijo, Yusuke arrives, and Ichijo takes him outside to talk. Ichijo explains that he’s there to take him to Tsubaki, who is one of his classmates from high school and won’t tell anybody about Yusuke’s identity as Kuuga. He also asks him to tell Tamasaburo that Chomoraman should be pronounced Chomolungma. As the pair leaves, Tamasaburo receives a call from Sakurako, who wanted to reach Yusuke. He relays that he just left with a friend, and complains that Yusuke should be working instead before asking Sakurako if she knew any girls that he could set Yusuke up with. At this comment, she hangs up on him. She figures that the friend is Ichijo, tries to reach him, but is redirected to an answering machine that informs her that he’s currently driving. She then packs up her things in order to find them. Kantou University Hospital, 10:56 a.m. Yusuke undergoes a full-body scan, and Tsubaki comments that Yusuke appears dangerous. He then jokes to Ichijo that if he forces him to use the hospital equipment to examine Yusuke, he may dissect him by accident due both to his job as a autopsist and Yusuke’s body’s similarities to the Unidentified Lifeforms. Tsubaki explains that Yusuke’s muscles and nerves are strengthening, with the changes being most profound in his right leg, which Yusuke comments became hot during the fight. When Tsubaki asks Yusuke what his relation is to the Unidentified Lifeforms, he says that he sees images depicting an ancient battle in his mind, and by mimicking the moves of the warrior he sees, he can take on its form. Ichijo says that the police department has requested information in order to date the corpses and other items at the excavation site, and that they were probably from the same era as the warrior, and then asks if Yusuke’s life is in danger due to the Arcle. Tsubaki says his body is fine for now, but that something in the torso is commanding the nerves to spread, and that it may destroy his humanity if it reaches his brain. If that happens, he thinks he may become a living weapon. The Gurongi are seen in an aquarium. Ra-Baruba-De says that preparations for the Gegeru are set, and tells Zu-Badzu-Ba that he is to kill 81 people in two days, which he comments will be easy. When Zu-Gooma-Gu requests to be the next to perform the Gegeru, Ra-Baruba-De hits him. Sakurako finds Yusuke and Ichijo outside the hospital. When they spot her, they ask simultaneously how her deciphering is going. She responds that she hasn’t made progress, and possibly never will. She then asks Yusuke about the Trychaser, and Yusuke tells her that Ichijo gave it to him. She then asks Ichijo why he gave Yusuke a bike when she told him to stop Yusuke. Before Ichijo can answer, Yusuke interjects by saying that he needs to fight because he’s Kuuga. Sakurako insists that he’s Yusuke, not Kuuga, and asks him if Kuuga is worth sacrificing his life over, to which Yusuke replies that he’s doing it because he wants to, and assures him that he’ll be fine. After hearing this, she storms off by herself, denying Yusuke’s offer to drive her back. Once she leaves, Ichijo returns to headquarters, and says he’ll contact Yusuke again later. Metropolitan Police Department, 2:00 p.m. The head of police asks Ichijo why he gave the Trychaser to Unidentified Lifeform #4. Ichijo insists that Unidentified Lifeform #4 is the police’s ally. The head of police says that he read Sugita’s report, and says that his decision may have been justified, but if Ichijo does not give them a more detailed report, Unidentified Lifeform #4 will still be recognized as an enemy and possibly shot. Ichijo promises that if anything happens, he will shoot Unidentified Lifeform #4 down personally, and requests that the chief believe him for the time being. After the meeting, Ichijo meets with Sugita in the halls, who worries that while there have not been any Unidentified Lifeform reports recently, there have been nine cases of people falling to their deaths in the Minato and Shinagawa districts several hours earlier. The scene then shifts to a terrified citizen who is attempting to flee from Zu-Badzu-Ba. As he thinks he has escaped, he is tossed up into the air with enough force to cause him to die upon hitting the ground. Vicinity of Harumi, 2:22 p.m. Ichijo calls Yusuke to the area to talk about Sakurako. Yusuke insists that she will be fine, and for Ichijo to be patient with her. Meanwhile, a police officer notices Zu-Badzu-Ba jumping off a building and subsequently inspecting his 26th victim. As the officer attempts to confront him, Zu-Badzu-Ba tosses him into the air and kills him. Sakurako is then seen in her research lab again, and notices that her search program, which Jean started up for her, has finished. Jean notices that the symbol for Kuuga means warrior, and as he asks Sakurako to tell him more about the project, she turns the computer off as Yusuke arrives. He smiles, and says that he knew she’d be in the lab and okay. After telling her to think as usual, he leaves. As Yusuke leaves and approaches the Trychaser, the scanner on it reports an Unidentified Lifeform in the Suginami district that transformed from a person to a monster. Yusuke is surprised by the fact that they can also transform, and turns into Kuuga on the way to the scene. He also transforms the Trychaser on the way to the scene. Suginami District-Asagaya, 3:16 p.m. An officer shoots at Zu-Badzu-Ba, but the weapon is ineffective, and gives him an opening to attempt to drop another officer off a building, but Yusuke arrives in time to catch him as he falls. Zu-Badzu-Ba then introduces himself as the miraculous jumper. The two battle, but Yusuke has trouble fighting Zu-Badzu-Ba, whose strategy is to jump onto nearby buildings and randomly spring down and attack. Yusuke is forced to use the fire escapes to give chase, but Zu-Badzu-Ba ambushes him and badly wounds his legs. As Zu-Badzu-Ba prepares to finish Yusuke off by jumping on him from many stories up, Kuuga’s red armor suddenly turns blue. Yusuke is confused by the sudden change, but as he battle, he notices that his attacks are much less powerful, but in exchange his jumping ability has greatly increased. Zu-Badzu-Ba takes advantage of his weakened offenses to grab him and drop him off a building, injuring his legs to the point where he can no longer stand. Cast to be added Form Changes *Kuuga - Mighty Form, Dragon Form Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 3, . Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 2 features episodes 5-8. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 1 features episodes 1-16.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/kuuga Kuuga DVD Vol 2.jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Volume 2, DVD cover 81qKhuXa0yL SL1469 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Box 1, Blu-ray cover References Category:Kamen Rider Kuuga Category:Episodes Category:New Form Episode